


He Was Suppose To Run Away!

by Cheerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Flirting, Gender Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: Kageyama flirts, Tsukishima suffers and any attempt to discourage it flies right over Kageyama's head.





	He Was Suppose To Run Away!

“Holy Shit, you’re beautiful!”  
Now normally, Tsukishima would have laughed at how blunt the statement was, especially coming from the former King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio, (the guy was so direct, it’s almost unsettling). But, as much as the statement was funny, it was also addressed towards Tsukishima, who, at the moment, didn’t look like Tsukishima Kei, but rather looked like a tall teenage pretty blond girl. 

 

You see, every so often, Tsukishima liked to dress and doll him self up to look and feel feminine and pretty, with cutes clothes, a long blond wig and fake breast to complete the girly appearance. He finds it refreshing and freeing to dress this way, a moment to break away from his boy self and explore a feminine side. He’s also used to boys around his age going up to him and telling him flattering things but he can quickly shut that down with a foul look or some mean words.

 

Now, today, of all days, Tsukishima wasn’t expecting to see Kageyama, (or anyone he knew) while shopping in the market with his brother, let alone come up to him and tell him to his face that he’s beautiful. It’s easy to say that Tsukishima’s brain stuttered for a response while his face flushed at the compliment. Tsukishima turned to look at Kageyama, his shocked expression disguising fear at being potentially discovered. 

 

Kageyama was blushing as well, his face appearing stoic except for his eyes, which held a sparkle of excitement; the same sparkle that happened when Sawamura suggested the occasional weekend for more volleyball practice. Only now that sparkle was directed towards Tsukishima, it was sort of flattering and kind of cute. Wait, what?  
“Um… Thank you?” What the fuck?

 

“What’s your name?” Kageyama asked.  
Maybe with a bit of manipulation, Tsukishima can get Kageyama to go away. Softening his voice, Tsukishima replied with,  
“It’s only polite to introduce yourself first when you meet someone new. Where are your manners you brute.” Shit, that came out flirtier than he intended.  
“My name’s Kageyama Tobio, I’m a first year at Karasuno and I’m a starting setter for the boys volleyball team.”  
This was Tsukishima’s time to set up a trap and go in for the kill, because for some strange reason, Tsukishima didn’t want to taunt Kageyama like he normally did at school. It was weird.  
“Oh. Then you must know my nii-chan, he plays for your team too.”  
“Who’s your brother?”  
Time to strike some fear into his heart.  
“Tsukishima Kei.”

 

Kageyama blanched, just the reaction Tsukishima was waiting for, any minute now the King should excuse himself and leave.  
“What? How?”  
Oh this dense idiot.  
“I’m his twin sister.”

 

A moment of silence passed between the two, it’s was Kageyama’s cue to go the fuck away but he stayed. Why?

 

“I’m, um, sorry about my manners but I really think you’re beautiful and you’ve got great legs too, do you play a sport?” Wow, this guy is persistent and he did not just check out Tsukishima’s legs right now (he did). 

 

Tsukishima thought he would’ve scuttled away by now but that wasn’t happening. Later on he’ll probably reflect back on this moment and freak out that Kageyama was hitting on him, but for now he was losing steam on getting Kageyama to leave him alone.

 

Tsukishima quickly went through a list of sports in his mind that would excuse his shoulders.  
“Y-yeah, I play girl’s basketball at my school.”  
“What school?”  
“Aoba Jousai.” Tsukishima’s last resort was to say he played for the school Kageyama disliked the most because his former senpai and rival, Oikawa, went there. He hoped it worked to finally make Kageyama leave him be.

 

“Oh, cool. What position do you play?”  
Fuck! It didn’t work and Tsukishima tried to remember basketball positions from the games his brother, Akiteru, would watch sometimes.  
“Shooting guard.”  
“What does a shooting guard do?” Tsukishima thought it was interesting to note that Kageyama has a vague idea about basketball.  
“Oh, well I-,“ Tsukishima was interrupted by his phone ringing and checked the caller id and sighed in relief, it was his brother.  
“Sorry, I’ve got to take this call.”  
He answered the phone,  
“Hello, nii-chan? Where are you? Oh, ok, give me a moment,” then Tsukishima put the phone down to address Kageyama.  
“It was nice to meet you Kageyama-kun. If you’ll excuse me.”  
“Wait!” Kageyama grabbed his wrist and Tsukishima’s stomach dropped.  
“I gave you my name, it’s only polite for you to tell me yours.”

 

Tsukishima was frantically trying to think of a name and glanced at a stand displaying trail mix and internally cringed at the sudden name to give Kageyama.  
“Konomi. Tsukishima Konomi.”  
Tsukishima broke out of Kageyama’s grip,  
“I really have to go now, my nii-chan is waiting for me. He’s so impatient.”

 

Then Tsukishima is jogging away quickly, pretending to be on the phone with himself when he hears,  
“Hold on, I didn’t get your number!”

 

And unbelievably, in the spur of the moment, Tsukishima responded with,  
“Ask my brother!” and practically sprinted out of there.

 

Once outside, Tsukishima swiftly located his brother’s car, ran to it, opened the door, sat down and slam the door closed, panting just a little.

 

Akiteru looked very amused and smug for some reason Kei couldn’t fathom; it didn’t suit him. Aki’s default look was friendly, helpful, wide-eyed dork to Kei’s resting bitch face, so this present smugness on his brother’s face was unnerving.

 

“Konomi, huh?”  
“Ugh, no.” Kei sank in his seat.

 

“I didn’t even know we had a sister.” Aki went on, enjoying this rare moment of having one over Kei.  
“You heard that?”  
“Yup!”

 

“So, who’s the boy?”  
“No, not telling. I’m not saying anything.”  
“He wanted your number huh? And you told him to ask me? I’m a little honored.”  
“Fine, I’ll talk. I told him to ask me, Tsukishima Kei, because Tsukishima Konomi is my twin sister. I’m my own twin sister. I’m such an idiot.” Kei moved his glasses and pinched the bridge on his own nose; he had a dumb moment and kind of wondered of stupidity was contagious because he was in proximity of Kageyama.

 

“Why did you tell him that?”  
“Because I was trying to get him to go away, if I told him I was twins with myself, that should’ve been his red flag to run because he’s not fond of me.”  
“Ok, but why didn’t you tell him to ‘fuck off’ like you do everyone else?”  
Tsukishima knew that answer to that question, it was a two part answer but he wasn’t ready to admit the second part of that answer to himself just yet.

 

“He’d recognize me instantly, even if he is dense.”  
“So who is he?”  
“Didn’t you hear me tell him bye? I said his name.”  
“I heard a Ka- something but couldn’t make it out. Who’s the boy?”  
“The setter from my volleyball team.”  
“Oh shit! That Kageyama kid!” Aki knows about Kageyama because of the one of many rants that Kei had about him with Yamaguchi he overheard.  
“Yeah him.”

 

“So what are you gonna do?”  
“Huh?”  
“You told him to ask ‘nii-chan’, which is you, about Konomi’s number, who is also you, what are you going to tell him when he asks you for ‘her’ number?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Well, whatever you decided to do, I think I have a solution.”


End file.
